Professionally You're My Enemy
by Natalie Blackman
Summary: SG-1 are exploring a planet when Colonel Carter finds herself trapped surrounded by Jaffa and an old enemy who she really did not want to meet again. Story contains scenes of violence, blood and swearing though nothing explicit. Sam/Jack and Sam/Ba'al


**Professionally You're My Enemy… Personally I Don't Really Care**

**Author's Note: **

**Disclaimer** I do not own the characters recognised from the Stargate world and no money has been made from this.

Takes place during Season Eight, after episode Threads. General O'Neill and Kerry are still dating, Sam however has recently just dumped Pete. Everything else in Stargate carries on as usual, Jacob has died and the Replicator's along with Anubis have died.

I am a Jack and Sam shipper but I have to admit there is chemistry between Sam and Ba'al.

**Warning contains violence, blood and small amounts of swearing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Location: PXY -900<strong>

Another explosion to Lieutenant Colonel Carter's right caused her to duck for cover. Brushing away the mud that had hit her, she resumed firing at the approaching Jaffa. Teal'c to her left glanced at her to check if she was injured or not. Satisfied that she appeared fine he turned his attention to see how Daniel Jackson was fairing. He had his pistol drawn and was leading their retreat to the Stargate.

"Daniel?" Sam yelled.

"I'm dialing." He shouted his reply; she heard the re-assuring clunking of the chevrons as he dialed.

"Teal'c go I'll cover you." Sam said.

Teal'c shot dead a Jaffa that braved out into the clearing, before he retreated closer to the Stargate taking cover behind a fallen pillar. Hearing the whoosh of the Stargate, Sam turned to check on Teal'c and Daniel. They were covering her, ducking low she ran as fast as she could; she jumped another part of the ruin. She landed behind the pillar, softly on her feet she pivoted round. The 'gate close by, they would get through, do a briefing and she would return to normal life.

Oh, crap! She barely had time to react as the ground beneath her fell away, opening up the hiding abyss. She fell through the hole, as she tumbled into darkness she watched as the ground above grew further and further away. She hit the ground with a small splash, gasping in pain. She instantly took in her surroundings, fearful of any Jaffa. She was in a cave, rock as her only companion; she could see the cave lead away from where she was lying. Her exit was too high for her to reach.

"_Colonel Carter?" Teal'c voice interrupted her analysis of her situation. _

"Teal'c," She replied.

"_Sam you alright?" Daniel asked. "What happened?" _

"I think I've found an abandoned well," She murmured.

"_Are you okay?"_

"Yeah I think so," She could hear the explosions up above. "Daniel get through the 'gate." She ordered.

"_What? No we're not leaving you behind." Daniel argued. _

"_We must leave Daniel Jackson, there is little we can do for Colonel Carter, she is safe where she is." Teal'c voice echoed around the cave. _

"Listen to Teal'c, Daniel you don't have the time or the equipment to help me out of this mess. Head back to the SGC and return when it's clear."

"_We'll be back Sam," Daniel reassured. _

~~~~~~~ _Professionally You're my Enemy…_ ~~~~~~~

**Location: Earth, Stargate Command**

The siren sounded, distracting General Jack O'Neill from the shamed faced officer standing in front of him. Major Reims looked pleasantly pleased at the siren, he caught Jack's stern gaze and returned to staring at his shoes.

"We're no t done here," Jack warned him, standing up. "Don't go anywhere."

"Sir yes sir."He replied.

Today wasn't a good day for Jack, first he had to break up a fight in the commissary, secondly Sergeant Siler had approached him informing them they had some sort of technical issue going on with the gate which my put them out of operation for a while, if they failed to fix it. Jack hoped the geeks could fix the 'gate without taking it offline, he also hoped Carter would be back soon and she could fix it.

_If she is up for it?_ Which was a ridiculous question considering her father had died a week ago and Carter had done nothing but bury her head in work. He understood that, but it didn't mean he encouraged it, no eventually he would have to get her to take a break go home and see that cop of hers. He would have thought with their wedding coming up she would be home planning unless they postponed it because of her father's funeral which was to take place tomorrow.

_This was not the time to be thinking about Carter_, He scorned himself as he descended the last few steps of the metal staircase to enter the control room, the Stargate was active the iris creating a barrier as usual.

"What we got Chief?" He asked Walter as he approached.

"Not sure yet sir, waiting for an IDC." He answered.

A thought occurred to Jack as he noticed Siler hovering just waiting to get hold of the computers, he could see the hunger in his eyes, which begged them to hurry get out the way so Siler could pull the computer apart to find the problem.

"We can still receive Iris codes can't we?" Jack questioned.

"Yes sir we can, I believe it's just our communication that's down at the moment sir." Siler replied.

"Good,"

"Receiving IDC," Walter announced, Jack turned back to look at the screen. "Its SG-1 they're under fire sir."

"Open the Iris, defense and medical teams on standby." Jack ordered.

He watched as the iris slid open revealing the tantalizing blue sea of the event horizon, begging him to step through. It could be mesmerizing at times, just to watch the event horizon. This however was not the time to stand and simply stare, well he could not really do much else except wait, but he needed to remain alert.

Thirty seconds had passed and still no sign of SG-1. _What was keeping them? _He thought. A Jaffa staff blast crashed against the wall, narrowly avoiding the window.

"Evacuate the gate room." Jack said, his eyes never leading the event horizon.

_Any minute now, any minute_ now. He kept telling himself, he felt his chest tighten in fear and anticipation, his friends were in danger and all he could do was wait. The event horizon rippled, he felt everyone in the control room take a deep breath, as Daniel rolled down the ramp. Jack could not help but be amazed there was still air to breath in the control room when everyone let go of the breath they were holding. Daniel stood up and limped to the side. Teal'c was next to exit the event horizon, his exit was more elegant than Daniel's was, as he did not trip but strode out of the event horizon.

"Close the iris!" Teal'cs voice boomed round the gate room, echoing through the control room, snapping Jack awake. _Where was Carter? _His eyes connected with Teal'c and he saw guilt and reassurance flicker briefly across the man's dark pupils.

All eyes in the control room landed on him as ordered Walter to close the iris. Jack watched as the iris slid close, the eyes of everyone in the control room drilling into the back of his head. They were waiting for his reaction, but Jack gave none, he stared at the Stargate until it blinked out and then turned heading for the stairs.

He entered the briefing room where Daniel and Teal'c were there to greet him, both still in their battle gear, minus their weapons. He took in their tired expressions, the mud splattered clothes, and they had been running that much was obvious from their attire. Major Reims was still standing to attention in his office, watching them through the window. He waved the Major in, might as well get rid of him while he was still in control of his emotions.

"Sir is everything okay?" the man questioned noting the faces of Teal'c and Daniel.

"We'll continue our discussion later Major, I have more pressing matters at the moment. Dismissed." Jack growled the Major gave one last salute before making a quick exit.

"What's he done?" Daniel asked.

"He fell in love with one of the women offworld putting both his team and himself in danger." Jack growled taking a seat.

"Nothing wrong in falling in love." Daniel murmured.

"Yes there especially when it concerns falling in love with the enemy."

"The enemy?"

"Forget that - where the hell's Carter?" He demanded no longer able to keep calm.

"She is safe for the moment O'Neill." Teal'c answered.

"Define safe Teal'c,"

"At the bottom of a well waiting for a rescue," Daniel answered. "Jack I would…"

"Ah!" Jack said. "I can't give you reinforcements before we know the situation Daniel you know that."

"We arrived at the planet expecting not to see Ba'al until next week like Intel suggested, I was examining the ruins when a glider went over ahead. Sam said we had company turns out there was an army of Jaffa marching on our position when Sam said head back to the 'gate. She wanted to dial out before they caught with us, apparently, we were a bit optimistic as we were ambushed on the way to the gate the trap had been originally set for Ba'al by another Goa'uld Fer, he was a minor Goa'uld working for Anubis. With Anubis gone he thought he would take out Ba'al and take Anubis's remaining army under his command." Daniel explained, turning purple at the end from lack of oxygen.

"Breathe," Jack ordered Daniel. "T?"

"Daniel Jackson has recounted correctly O'Neill however I do not believe a rescue to best at the moment." Daniel's head whipped round so fast it made Jack dizzy.

"What!" Daniel shouted.

"It would be foolish to attempt a rescue mission Daniel Jackson seeing as we would only draw attention to both ourselves and Colonel Carter's position."

"We don't need to worry about Sam's position because we would have saved her and gone by the time they get to us."

"I do not believe that is the case Daniel Jackson to rescue Colonel Carter would take time, if we remain here the Goa'uld Fer will remain unaware of Colonel Carter's presence and perhaps allow make her to escape without him noticing." Teal'c replied.

"If she doesn't get caught." Daniel shot back.

"You think she's okay where she is?" Jack questioned.

"I do, Colonel Carter is a resourceful warrior she will remain undetected and safe." Teal'c reassured.

"Can't we at least dial back and tell her we'll be coming for her." Daniel pleaded.

"With pleasure at the moment however we have no way of talking to anyone offworld, didn't think it a bit odd that we didn't communicate with you when you failed to immediately enter the gate?"

"Now that you mention it, it does seem odd."

"I'll get Siler to think of something, until then you two get yourself to the infirmary."

Teal'c left without hesitation; Jack knew the man was confident in finding Carter, if Teal'c believed then so did Jack. However, he still struggled, trying to fight the ach in his gut that told him to run to the planet and get Carter himself.

"Daniel we'll get her back." Jack reassured.

"It's just that, we left her behind Jack." Daniel groaned.

"The difference is Daniel we're going back, just not yet, Carter will be fine. Go get your leg checked out, your no good to her injured."

Daniel did not reply he nodded his head and headed for the infirmary. Jack sighed; it was a starting to be one hell of a day.

"Jack?"

"Daniel?" Jack said turning. "What did I just say?"

"I know, I know it's just that someone should ring Pete, you know what he's like if Sam doesn't get in touch."

"Oy," Jack grumbled rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"You okay?" Yeah Daniel just great I have to go ring Carter's fiancé.

"I'll do it."

Daniel nodded and left. Jack turned to his office looked like he had some phone calls to make. He sat down in his chair, not really wanting to ring Pete; maybe if he just put it off for a while then perhaps he might accidentally forget. His mind continuously went back to Carter, he had to do something, but he also knew Teal'c was right patience was the key here.

He's phone rang, causing him to jump. He lifted the receiver to his ear.

"O'Neill," He said.

"Jack it's me I was wondering did you want Chinese or Pizza tonight?" Kerry's voice was chirpy as usual, but it did little to lift his spirits. "I was thinking considering you've got the weekend off and everything that was going at the SGC. I was wondering if you fancied a weekend away?"

"Kerry," Jack said his voice somber.

"Or not, we could crash at your place..."

"Carter's missing," Jack, blurted out before Kerry could continue.

"Colonel Carter?"

"Yeah, SG-1 arrived back without her; I'm going to be needed on base until we manage to come up with a rescue."

"You said the Colonel was missing."

"More like stuck with an army for company." Jack tried for nonchalant but it was not really working.

"Crap,"

"Yeah, could rearrange for later date."

"Call me when you've sorted everything out and good luck." The dialing tone filled the silence; Jack let the receiver slide back into place. She was pissed he could tell she wanted this weekend with him badly, Jack on the other hand could not bring himself to care now, he wanted to find Carter. That was what was important.

~~~~~~~ _Personally I Don't Really Care _~~~~~~~

**Location: PXY -900**

Sam felt cold her clothes damp. She had lost her footing earlier and fallen down into pool of water. Her ankle throbbed in pain, she was sure it was twisted, her back bruised, which hurt if she moved to fast. She had hit her head when she fell, but the pain was numb and she barely recognized the pain at times.

Night was approaching, it was becoming colder, and she would need to rest soon. She had spent her time searching the tunnel many of them caved in or dead ends. This was the only tunnel that led anywhere. Her torch drawn, she was careful not to fall down again, she watched every footstep.

The continuous drip drop in the background was becoming annoying. She heard a stone clatter ahead of her. She grabbed her P90 watching the tunnel ahead, listening. She could hear someone moving around, was it one of the Jaffa? If the Jaffa were down here it was possible, the exit was that way. She edged closer, switching off her light, there was just enough light ahead of her. She moved along the tunnel, until she came across the open cave ahead. It was no bigger than an average VIP room back at the SGC.

There was a weird globe in the middle of the room, giving off an ominous glow. She could see a blanket and chest but there was no one here. She crept into the cave. A hand grabbed her arm spun her around. She brought up her gun, a hand grabbed it, and one of the bullets hit the cave wall and ricocheted off into the darkness. She brought up her fist and smacked it into the face of her attacker.

She barely had time to prepare for her next attack when the back of a hand collided with her face. One she had witnesses unnatural strength from a Goa'uld many times. She fell to the ground from the force of the hit. It was just enough force aggravate her head injury. Her attacker became blurred, as he moved closer, her hands clasped the handle of her P90 as insistent hands detached the gun from her vest and pulled it out of her reach.

"Colonel Carter this is a surprise." The smarmy voice of the man she did not want to see slowly grew further away as she passed out.

~~~~~~~ _Professionally You're my Enemy…_ ~~~~~~~

He watched as Colonel Carter lay unconscious, her hands and feet bound by cloth. She lay in a fetal position unconsciously trying to protect her body. He should kill her, kill the Tau'ri she was becoming a pain, it would also deal a definite blow to the humans of Earth, and he knew how much she was worth to the SGC.

_Kill her,_ it repeated repeatedly. Yet he failed to kill, he was a god and somehow he failed to kill the female as she lay. _He should kill her when she presents a challenge not when she is helpless. _ Yes, it would be an insult to kill the female when she was no threat. He would wait until she wakes, then he would kill her. He sat back down to help himself to his food, he had searched the female for weapons and found supplies for him to use.

~~~~~~~~ _Personally I Don't Really Care_ ~~~~~~~~

Sam woke with a start, her head throbbed with pain as she stirred. She felt tired, she went to move her hand when she found that they were tied. She shifted, looking down at her hands and feet noticing the cloth, that bound them. They were tight, so much so she feared she would lose blood to her hands and feet.

She growled in frustration, finally giving up in trying to get free from her bonds. She looked around the empty cave, suddenly feeling cold.

"It's not suitable for a woman to make such noises." A voice called from the tunnel.

"Let me go and I'll refrain from making such noises."

"I believe you, I also believe you will try to escape." The voice moved closer. "This is something I cannot allow."

"Ba'al," Sam snarled. "And here I was hoping to see a real Goa'uld system lord."

His hand grabbed her throat, his face pressed up close to hers, she could see the anger burn deep inside, and he was truly pissed. _Probably not best to upset him when your bound Sam._ She warned herself, as his scent invaded her.

"It would not be wise to taunt me." He warned, she watched his eyes sweep over her, she felt goose bumps run along her body.

"You must want something otherwise I wouldn't be alive." Sam said changing strategy.

"I do," Ba'al, said not moving away. "Where is the rest of your team?"

"Close by," Sam lied.

"Really, considering the fact you've been unconscious for two hours and they have failed to contact you," Ba'al said showing Sam her radio.

"It's broken," Sam replied.

Ba'al turned the radio on and smiled. "You're lying," He increased the pressure on her throat. "Where is your team?"

"I don't… I don't know…" Sam gasped, Ba'al stared confused at her, then abruptly released her throat.

Sam coughed clearing her throat. "What do you mean?" Ba'al questioned.

"I don't know where they are." Sam murmured.

"I thought no one was allowed to be left behind."

"Yeah well it has exceptions." Sam grumbled.

"The same way you failed to rescue O'Neill from me." Ba'al smiled.

Sam lifted her knees hitting him square in the face he tumbled backwards. She rolled onto her front and tried to crawl away. She felt his hand grab her leg, she kicked out at him, but he brushed her off. He pulled her back to him, rolling her on to her back the stone cutting into her bruised body. A knife came up to her throat, she saw the hatred flare in the black depths of his eyes.

She did not blink or look away when the knife went for her throat, she refused to show her fear. The knife never pierced her flesh she raised an eyebrow.

"You pretend to be unafraid, you are as stubborn as O'Neill." He spat.

"I'll take that as a complement," she said smiling.

The back of a hand across her face was her only answer. "That was not a compliment and you do well to remember that."

"I'm not afraid of you." She snarled.

"I can change that." He remarked.

"Why? What is it that General O'Neill did to you?" Ba'al looked confused, "Did you fail to break him is that why you hate him? You are meant to be a god and you failed to break a Tau'ri?"

The knife pressed back against her throat, pushing back down to the ground, pressing her bruises into the hard rock.

"I can kill you at any moment!"

"Then why don't you?"

Ba'al paused, _why don't I,_ he thought that was a good question, why don't I finish it. She was weak fragile she was human and yet he failed to kill her. He should take her life, it would hurt O'Neill to know Ba'al had killed one of his precious team members. He would take away one of earth's powerful assets. He watched the woman squirm slightly under his grip, her leg rubbing against his, she stopped almost instantly at the contact. He felt a strange feeling tug deep down inside of him, one he had not felt for a very long time. He did not want to kill the female out of spite, he could care less for O'Neill he was nothing but a plaything that he has discarded. Is that why he kept the female alive, no he did not want to hurt her, or did he?

"I care not for O'Neill," He stated she looked confused and he smiled. "He was nothing but a play thing, I have had many, and the only thing I regret is that I did not have longer to torture him."

He barely recognized the hate that filled her eyes before she brought her legs up to his crotch, he groaned fell backwards. She grabbed the knife cut her restraints, he cursed. _Kill her!_ He dived for her, dragging her down to the ground where they wrestled for the knife. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it with an effective crack. She gasped in pain and another strange feeling shot through him.

_Why was she still fighting? She could not beat him._ Apparently, she thought differently as she head butted him, _she fights dirty. Why do I find this endearing? _ _Enough!_ He punched her right on the nose, she stared shocked as she collapsed under him. He grabbed the knife from her, _pierce her flesh, and take her life. _Blood was flowing freely from her nose, he could kill her when he froze. She was awake her eyes were staring at him pleading him, he thought at first it was because she did not want to die then he felt the butt of her gun press against his side. _Clever she must have reached for it when she distracted me in the fight. _

"Please," She begged, but he could not kill her the same way she failed to pull the trigger to kill him.

"I cannot," He whispered allowing the dagger to fall from his grip.

"Damn!" She cursed, her head falling back hitting the rocky ground.

He smiled as he watched her mind work trying to think of something. He felt the gun shift slightly, then fall away, she had failed to kill him. The same way he failed to kill her. He was still lying on top of her, he noticed. He could not care, he rested his forehead against her shoulder, feeling her chest rise and fall below him.

"I hate you." She whispered.

"And I you." He replied not moving, he could feel her heart pacing beneath the clothing.

"Really, really hate you."

"Let's not make this a competition."

"You're as bad as him you know that." He felt anger grow inside him, how she dare compare him to a human!

He sat bolt upright straddling her, taking her throat in his hands. She slowly opened her eyes to him she was smiling. This deceitful bitch! He released the grip from her throat but did not move his hands away she was enjoying this.

"So much for a God," She murmured.

"If you were a man I would have killed you by now it is because you are female we have this problem." He growled.

She hit him, he did not see that coming, and she had hit him right in the face. He snarled as she smirked, he felt the trickle of blood run down from his lip. _Kill her!_ No, he did the next best thing.

His mouth crashed against hers, the taste of iron in her mouth, how something so wrong could be so right. His body crushed against hers as they both tried to grasp each other both in withdrawal of not being able to touch the other for a long time. She felt his hands wander downwards and realized her hands were right behind. His tongue brushed against her lower lip begging entrance and she happily obliged. _What am I doing? _ The voice whispered inside her head. She knew exactly what she was doing she was alive.

She wished she could blame what she was doing on her head injury but that was not the case. Maybe he had drugged her but this was not the case. She felt her heartbeat to strongly, her mind had turned to mush, she was in love with the devil and he with her. How had this happened?

His hand travelled to her head to hold her in place as he shifted above her. He knew she would not fight, she had stopped fighting a long time ago, as had he. His hand slipped lower to the collar of her shirt, brushing against a metal chain. He opened his eyes breaking the kiss, both gasping for air. She closed her eyes, no doubt trying to understand the situation. He reached for the metal tags pulling them free from beneath the clothing. He saw the ring, he understood what it represented he had studied the humans of earth he had learnt what it meant to have a ring on their tags. She was promised to another man. In blind hatred, he ripped the dog tags from her neck, her eyes snapping open and wincing from the brief pain caused by his actions. She had lied to him. Her eyes opened wide when she saw what he had seen.

"Ba'al," She started but his hand clamped over her mouth stopping her from talking.

"I will kill you for lying to me." He warned.

"Mmh," She grumbled.

"I will kill you slowly and relish every moment." His eyes looked haunted, which Sam found unnerving _why can you not just kill me. _

She bit his hand, he growled and pulled his hand from her mouth. She could see his hand snaking back no doubt wanting to smack her again. "You're an idiot."

He froze, stunned by her words, it was not much but it was enough. Distracted, she took the opportunity to break her legs from his grip her knee hit his arousal. He groaned loudly releasing her hands. She knocked him back grabbed her gun and straddled him pressing the nozzle of the gun to his cheek. He stared transfixed at her. She had not planned this far ahead, she froze for a second, anger pumping through her veins. She was pissed, he could see that she was pissed and thought it best not to test her especially when she was so willing to sit on top of his arousal and caress it for him with her weight.

"I am not marrying him, we don't even speak anymore." She was shouting at him, though he had sneaking feeling that she was not looking at him but seeing red. He loved her. "My dumbass brother chose his side and now I'm stuck on this god forsaken planet playing roly-poly in a cave with you."

"Roly-poly?"

"And to top it off I have stupid army marching around upstairs probably guarding the 'gate and my head is killing me." She said before she passed out.

Ba'al stared at the woman passed out on top of him. He did not expect that, but neither did he move her, he liked the feel of her on top of him. He moved his hand through her hair, to find the wound that was aggravating her. Slowly he sat up, shifting her sleeping form into his lap, he stood up easily cradling her in his arms. He moved to his chest sitting her down on his bed. Finding the healing device, he moved his hand to the back of her head and began to heal her. He watched her squirm, she would wake any second and he had to prepare himself for her attack.

He did not have chance to fully heal her as she sat bolt upright he grabbed her shoulder sliding the device from his hand and spun her to face him.

She stared into the eyes of Ba'al lost as to where she was only knowing she was not and was safe near him. Her head felt better she noticed the healing device abandoned on the ground by his feet. He had healed her, she remembered blowing a fuse, but she never expected him to heal her.

"How guarded is the 'gate?" She asked taking him once again by surprise.

"I am unsure I have been stuck down here for three days."

"It smells like it," She said getting to her feet.

She felt him stand next to her, too close, but not close enough. Her mind was in turmoil, what she was doing was wrong, so very wrong, but she could not help it.

"I hate you…" He whispered his breath tickling her ear.

"And I you…" She replied, turning her head to look at him. "More than you ever know."

His hand grabbed her chin, she did not flinch, why did she not fear him?

"You love him?"

"Who?"

His hand tightened, until she gasped in pain, he wasn't in the mood to play games as he pushed her roughly against the solid cave wall, making her gasp in pain again.

"Y..es.." She hissed, she watched his eyes lose their shine. "And I hate you…"

"Hate is stronger," He murmured against her skin.

"Apparently too strong." She rested her head against his shoulder as his hand slid away from her chin.

"How did you plan to escape?" She asked.

"I have a fleet coming in two days, I arrived here while Fer was preparing my trap I had time to disappear before Fer knew I was here."

"You're Jaffa? Surely you did not come alone?"

"My Jaffa were a great distraction, I feel however that it won't be long until they find us."

"Wh-"

"_Colonel Carter, this is Stargate Command please respond?" The General's voice echoed in the small cave._

She peered over Ba'al's shoulder to the pile of her equipment where her radio sat. She felt Ba'al tense, he was so stiff she was worried she would break him if she touched him. She had to move though. She pushed against his bicep, pushing him aside as she made her way to her radio. Ba'al had not moved, this scared her more than she would admit. Lifting the radio to her mouth, she spoke.

"This is Colonel Carter reading you loud and clear sir."

"_Carter? You had us worried thought we might have to send Lassie to fetch you." _

"_Jack!" Daniel muttered in the background. _

Sam could not help but smile, they were already arguing before the conversation had started, she glanced at Ba'al he was watching her scowl across her face.

"_Carter was the situation?" The General asked all seriousness._

"Safe at the moment sir," She heard Ba'al scoff behind her. "Oh please," She shot back at him, his eyes flashed in frustration.

"_Carter?"_

"Sorry sir, I'm safe where I am at the moment however I don't think it I will be safe here for a long time."

"Did you not pay attention when I was talking to you." Ba'al snapped, she glared at him.

"Do you want to do the talking." She snapped back, he moved closer half expecting him to take the radio, but he did not. "Didn't think so."

"_Carter who you got with you?" The General asked concerned._

Sam froze she could not believe she was stupid enough to forget to turn the radio off. She was glad that Jack could not make out Ba'al's voice she knew what it would do to him knowing she was stuck with Ba'al.

"That was clever," Ba'al, taunted.

"You can shut up now." She growled.

"_Colonel Report!" Jack snapped._

"His angry," Ba'al smirked.

"Well thank you Mr. obvious." She turned her attention back to the radio. "It's no-one sir,"

Ba'al laughed it was heartless, yet she liked it.

"_Colonel when I tell you to report I damn well mean report." _

She had seen his moods, he was angry and upset she had seen this mood many times before it rarely directed at her. Before she could stop, Ba'al had snatched the radio out of her hands. She went to take it back when he twisted her bad wrist she gasped as he held her against him not allowing her to move.

"You did offer." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to kick your ass." She whispered back.

"General O'Neill it is good to hear from you again, do tell me when will our rescue arrive?" Ba'al asked speaking into the radio.

There was silence, Sam stopped protesting to wait for his reply. Ba'al also waited for the reply he glanced at Sam, she closed her eyes, and she knew what effect this would have.

"Interesting," Ba'al murmured.

"You're an ass you know that don't you?"

"Your idea."

"I wasn't being serious."

"Easy miss understanding."

"Shut up." She snapped as he let go of her.

"_Ba'al." The General muttered. "If any harm comes to Carter,"_

"Bit late for that," Ba'al said, Sam shook her head again this was not going well.

~~~~~~~ _Professionally You're my Enemy…_ ~~~~~~~

The tension in the room was suffocating, the silence deafening. The atmosphere had shifted when they heard the voice of Ba'al through the speakers. SG-1 had tensed not breathing, the General had gone a pale white. With Ba'al's last sentence still lingering like a bad omen.

"_Bit late for that," _was probably the worst words to be uttered, everyone had heard some sort of rumor regarding the General's time in the hands of Ba'al.

Heads shot up at the commotion on the other side of the 'gate, they listened as voices became high pitched. They were arguing, everyone stared shocked at the monitors as they listened nothing was clearly spoken. The static stopped followed by a few more murmured voices.

"_Seriously?" Colonel Carter's voice echoed in the control room. "How did…"_

"_It wasn't easy," Ba'al replied followed by laughter._

"_Unbelievable," She laughed back. "I don't think it will work." _

"_I didn't ask you opinion." Ba'al growled._

"_Well I never ask yours and yet I'm always hear you talking." She shot back._

"_Be careful I am not a forgiving god." Everyone could almost hear Colonel Carter roll her eyes._

"_With had this discussion," there was a pause followed by more shuffling. "Sir are you still there?"_

"Sam it's Daniel are you okay."

"_Yeah fine the fight wasn't one way." she assured._

"_I was not injured." Ba'al argued._

"_Not physically but your pride is another thing."_

"_I will kill you." The threat was cold and everyone held their breath._

"_With had that discussion as well." She grumbled. "Now if you don't mind I'm talking,"_

"_That's all you ever do."_

"_Oh you're a fine one to talk." _

"Hate to interrupt you campers," The General's voice made everyone jump.

"_Sorry sir Ba'al believes it won't be long until the Jaffa army comes looking for us."_

"Does he give a reason?"

There was silence followed by Colonel Carter repeating the question. A murmured voice in the background, then static before she spoke again.

"_He's a god his all knowing is what he said sir."_

"Of course he did." The General murmured. "Carter…"

"_Sorry sir we're going to have to cut this short,"_

"Carter we're not finished talking."

"_No sir but I think some of the Jaffa had entered the tunnels, is the 'gate clear?"_

"We cannot allow you back to base when you've been in enemy hands Carter you know that."

"_Alpha site sir or neutral territory sir?" She asked._

"Neutral,"

"_Yes sir, I'll report when I can." She interrupted._

"Carter?" The General asked. "Carter please respond."

"I believe she has gone O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"Yeah, keep your ears open." The General said as he left the control room.

One minute later the wormhole disengaged and shut down. Everyone had fallen silent inside the control room.

~~~~~~~ _Personally I Don't Really Care_ ~~~~~~~

Sam felt a pang of guilt as she switched the radio of, it was true what she said. There were sounds in the tunnels whether or not it was a result of a Jaffa or not she was not so sure. She did not want to talk about the possibility that she could be a potential security risk. Because she knew she already was, she had failed to kill Ba'al, she had done the unmentionable she had fallen in love with her enemy. She had fallen in love with the man who had tortured Jack. How is it possible to love two men?

She watched as Ba'al moved to the open tunnel checking to see if it really was Jaffa sneaking upon them or not. When he disappeared into the tunnel Sam made her way over to the pile of equipment, snatching up her GDO and P90. Though she loved Ba'al, she did not trust him. In fact, it was probably the reason why she was hiding the GDO from view to secure it. Tucking her combat knife securely away into her boot, she stood up and walked into the solid build that was Ba'al. He seemed amused, as she stepped back.

"There is no-one there." He said, watching her shuffle backwards.

"Well that's good news." She became unnerved by the way he was watching her.

"Yes," he replied.

They stood toe to toe waiting for the other to move, she was not sure what she expected Ba'al to do, in fact she would be surprise to find if he was surprised at her sneaking her possessions back.

"There is food if you are hungry." Ba'al said finally moving away.

Sam moved to where the food was waiting. She was not surprised to see her rations already spread out, she knew he would steal them. She lowered herself to the ground still mindful of her injuries, although her head was better Ba'al had not healed her completely a part of her knew his motives. He wanted to stay a dominate force in their battle; he did not want to give her the chance to take power.

_To be continued?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I don't know where this is going I wrote it ages ago so I thought I'll upload it. I apologise for any errors and I know there will be some, so again apologises.


End file.
